


Chaos

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 6/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 4





	Chaos

It was  _ chaos _ .

There were screams, crying, people  _ begging  _ to be let on the ship. It could’ve been life or death for them. Theodore didn’t care though-he had to get to Ferelden. He had to get Tully to Ferelden. To Redcliffe.

“Theodore!” A voice belonging to a hooded man aged a year or two younger than himself approached quickly, panting from the rush over. “We have a problem.”

“What?” He looked at him, be careful not to raise his head too high as to show his face from beneath his own hood. “What do you mean?”

“Apostate’s aren’t being granted access on the ship,” the man swallowed after finally catching his breath. “And elves are being taken but I can’t tell if they’re being taken to an alienage or what. Maybe Tevinter agents?”

This wasn’t good. There wasn’t a ship from Ostwick to Ferelden or Orlais. Damn, he didn’t want to admit it, but Juliette was right. They should’ve left when she did. She had begged him to go with her, and he wanted to wait because it wasn’t safe for Tully. Now here they were. In this chaos.

“Theodore, what do we do?” The man asked, keeping an eye on the officials filtering through the lines of those seeking passage away from the Free Marches.

There wasn’t much they  _ could _ do. “Back to Ostwick. We can’t risk anyone who’s gotten us this far, we need to go on our own. We’ll figure it out from there.”

A presence came from behind, one that was eerie and mildly overwhelming. The voice that came with it was creaky and hoarse, as though the owner was struggling to speak up due to age and overuse of his voice over the course of the years. “You seek passage?” His eyes crinkled as the two men turned to him, a thin smile forcing his cheeks to fold into deep wrinkles. “From Ostwick, you seek a vessel called Ruby. Ask for her at the brothel at the coast and you’ll be fine.”

The two apostates shared an unsure look, then turned their gazes back at the man. “And why should we trust you?” Theodore asked. Were they desperate enough to go through with that?

  
“Because,” the man spoke through his missing teeth and thin, dry, lips, “it’s a better start than this,” he gestured to the large crowd, “ _ chaos _ .”


End file.
